Particularly but not exclusively, the invention may be applied to food substances. It is known that subjecting food substances to very high pressures, in the range 2,000 bars to 10,000 bars is developing extensively.
Such an installation constitutes an autoclave which essentially comprises a tubular enclosure closed at each of its ends by a respective plugging device.